In an operation of an information processing apparatus, selection items of a layered structure are sequentially selected to determine an operation of the information processing apparatus. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an information processing apparatus that uses a touch panel to operate selection items of a layered structure. It is described that the information processing apparatus displays a desired selection item by a scroll operation on the touch panel, selects the selection item by a touch operation on the displayed selection item, and determines the selection of the selection item by a push operation with respect to the selected selection item.